Una noche de frío y calor
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: Otro fic de la chibi-escritora Candy! Ahora con un LenxHao! Ahora, entren y veánlo con sus propios ojos


XDDD, Hola a todos!!! Aquí otro fic de la chibi-escritora Candy! Este fic nació más bien como algo de paga por un favor a mi hermanita Ran, pero al final dije (o me dijeron): "Vamos, Candy, por qué no lo publicas?" Entonces, aquí estoy... Disfrútenlo y no olviden los reviews! Tengo que decir que esto es un LenxHao (Mi PRIMER LenxHao ._.) , así que si no les gusta la pareja, o ni siquiera les da curiosidad leerlo, mejor se van. ^^ No me gusta echar a nadie, pero tampoco me gustan esos fics que no avisan qué pareja son, y que a veces le hacen perder el tiempo a los lectores. De todos modos, sean buenos con Candy-chan y dejen sus sugoii reviews! Candy-chan se los va a agradecer y va a hacer muchos miaus cuando los lea =^-^=  
  
Noche de Frío y Calor.  
  
By Candy-chan,  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-  
  
Ya era de noche. Otra fría noche, en la fría cama de un muchacho que, lejos de estar durmiendo, se hallaba acurrucado en su cama, abrazado a una destartalada almohada, mientras un nombre llegaba a su mente, en medio de su soledad.  
  
- Hao.- Murmuraba aquel joven chino, aferrándose más a su almohada, como tratando de ocultar su despecho inconsolable. Su deseo incontrolable.  
  
¿Y como llegó a esos extremos? Ni el mismo lo sabía. El amor siempre va sin razón, y no pide excusa alguna. Se sentía patético y débil, al haberse fijado justo en aquel chico al que tendría que destruir. Era un sentimiento tan estúpido. irracional. y a la vez tan dulce. No podía vivir con la idea de amarlo, pero menos podía imaginarse lejos de él, de su utopía, tan cercana y lejana a la vez.  
  
Y ora vez su mente se hacía la misma pregunta que se hacía todas las noches. ¿Por qué justo de él? Había muchos peces en el agua. Estaba esa perra Anna.  
  
-No. no tengo intención alguna de someterme al mandato de esa mujer. Además, no me atrae en lo más mínimo. Demasiado mandona. Igual, ya está sin vacante, comprometida con Yoh y todo eso.-  
  
Bueno, entonces estaba esa niña pelirosada. ¿Tamao era su nombre?  
  
-Si. claro. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y me voy a enamorar de ella. Además, no me gustan las lloronas. Y sin mencionar que está completamente babosa por ese vago de Yoh-  
  
Bueno. ¿Entonces qué tal la hermana de Horo-Horo? Incluso hubiera aceptado en último caso algo con Horo-Horo, quien más de una vez ha hacho insinuaciones estúpidas, a las que obviamente no le daba crédito, demasiado ocupado como para mirar hacia otros lados.  
  
Se había hecho dependiente de su obsesión enfermiza, a la que obviamente jamás sería correspondido. Y es que varias veces se había encontrado a sí mismo imaginándose a sí mismo fuera de toda esa porquería. sin una competencia que ganar. sin gente con quien luchar. Solo ellos. En algún lugar lejano, lejos de qué dirán. Sin miedos que afrontar. solo ellos 2.  
  
Pero sabía que eso jamás podría ser realidad, y no valía la pena seguir con falsas esperanzas que solo agrandarán su dolor a la hora de asumir la dura realidad, de que él no era nada para aquel chico, solo un obstáculo por destruir. Pero aún así. en el fondo de su corazón le gustaba por lo menos pensar que podría ser posible. Aunque no lo fuera, y el solo se hallara en su rutina diaria de cuestionamiento.  
  
Pero aún así, en sueños podía sentir su presencia, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, su voz en su oído. Quizás solo era su imaginación, solo una ilusión materializada. Pero aún así, todo aquello era tan real, su cuerpo contra el suyo, aquellos susurros en su oído. Todo era tan dolorosamente real y falso a la vez. Era tan confuso que ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Odio y amor, deseo y frustración. Todo tan junto y entrelazado que ya no podía definir cuando realmente él era feliz, e incluso lo hacía dudar si en realidad no se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista que se destruye a sí mismo con un amor imposible.  
  
Y hoy se sentía especialmente deprimido. Hace tiempo que no soñaba con él, su mal necesario. Y era él, en aquellos sueños, el que le impulsaba a seguir donde estaba, soportando toda esa porquería, aunque solo fuera para un sueño que sin lugar a duda era solo creado por un inconsciente desesperanzado. Pero sentirlo ahí, junto a su cuerpo, descansando en sus brazos. Todo lo hacía sentirse más adicto a él, su amor, su odio, su destrucción.  
  
Era ahí donde se podía sentir querido, deseado. Podía sentir la tibieza de un abrazo, la seguridad de no estar solo. La alegría de saber que le importas a alguien, sabiendo que tu vida ya adquirió un sentido. Quizás la falta de cariño por parte del mundo hacia él fue el que lo hizo sentirse tan bien a su lado.  
  
La nueva sensación que podía sentir a su lado.  
  
Amar, y sentirse amado. Aunque solo fuera un sueño, y en realidad fueran enemigos a muerte  
  
Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse estúpido, dependiendo de un amor. Del amor de alguien que de seguro ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre  
  
Y entonces, un crujido y una ráfaga de viento que entró por su ventana. Raro, ya que podría jurar que la había cerrado bien antes de irse a dormir. Aún así, no tenía gana alguna de ir a cerrarla. Una noche más de frío qué más daba, cuando la mitad de tu vida te la pasaste en un calabozo o en una oscura pieza de una mansión.  
  
Un crujido más fuerte  
  
- Ignóralo, Len -  
  
Un crujido más fuerte, y otra brisa de viento gélido que golpeaba contra su cuerpo descubierto  
  
- Maldita ven.- Murmuró Len, abriendo sus ojos y dándose la vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel rostro que le había quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo. Tan cerca de él, con esa misma sonrisa de bastardo que se cree superior que tanta fascinación le causaba al joven taoísta  
  
- .Ha.Hao.- Susurró, sintiendo como sus mejillas frías se calentaban rápidamente al sentirlo tan cerca suyo. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. No sería este otro más de sus sueños? De todos modos, solo atinó a mover sus labios para preguntar un tembloroso - ¿Qué. haces aquí?-  
  
El otro Asakura solo sonrió más ampliamente, mientras tomaba las mejillas de Len entre sus manos tibias, hablándole con voz tierna en su oído  
  
- ¿No adivinas? - Habló con voz pícara, rozando levemente sus labios contra la oreja del otro shaman, quien se removió desconcertado - Ya te lo he dicho antes Len. -  
  
Len, por su parte, solo se hallaba en blanco. ¿Qué hacía, por Dios?  
  
-**De seguro viene a aniquilarme. No puede ser otra cosa. no puede ser algo que no sea eso.**-  
  
- A veces eres tan ingenuo, Len. Te amo. Por eso estoy aquí. Porque quiero que seas mío-  
  
Len, después de unas milésimas de segundos que le parecieron siglos, captó el significado de estas palabras. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué hacía? Realmente, no sabía que hacer. Pero.  
  
¿Y si solo Hao estaba jugando con él? Claro, eran enemigos al fin y al cabo  
  
Hao, como si estuviera leyendo cada uno de los pensamientos del joven chino, solo sonrió. No con la sonrisa de superioridad que el mundo solía verle, sino con una sonrisa verdadera. Una sonrisa impregnada de ternura, de aquella ternura de la que pensó que carecía y que solo podía adquirir frente al pensamiento de su querido shaman de ojos dorados.  
  
-Si. podría ser que quizás solo venga a matarte. Es lo que haría con cualquiera de tus inútiles amigos, pero tú Len.- Hao hizo una pausa, mientras sentía como su mirada se suavizaba más al perder sus pensamientos en él. Lo hacían sentirse un ser más de esta tierra, sincero y simple. Solo un alma  
  
- Tú eres diferente, y creo que no podría. y no quiero matarte.Te quiero a mi lado. No sabes cuanto te amo, Len Tao- Dijo Hao, mientras acariciaba las calientes mejillas del muchacho  
  
- Hao. yo.- Len apenas podía articular palabra alguna.  
  
Aún así.  
  
Ya no tenía dudas.  
  
Aquellos ojos negros solo reflejaban verdad.  
  
No había rastros de maldad ni rencor en ellos.  
  
Entonces, solo pudo sonreír. -Sabes que yo también- murmuró silencioso, casi en un suspiro - No sabes cuanto, Hao.-  
  
El aludido solo podía sonreír, mientras se acercaba a su querido shaman. Lo amaba, lo amaba con a nadie ni nada en este mundo. Lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Y es que gracias a él pudo comprender que no todo en este mundo en opaco. Que aún queda una luz dentro de tanta oscuridad. Lo había hecho sentirse despojado de las cadenas que lo ataban al odio. Lo había hecho sentirse libre y vivo, y ya no solo un títere de un poder que lo había cegado. Le había enseñado que no importa el pasado, por más cruel que hubiera sido.lo que importaba era vivir el presente para forjar nuestros futuros. Un futuro en el que no quería estar solo. No esta vez. Quería salir del sueño, y aterrizar en la realidad. Pero en una realidad junto a él  
  
Y entonces, casi por instinto, ambos se fueron acercando, hasta cerrar los pocos centímetros de distancia que había entre ellos. Ya todo estaba dicho, ahora solo quedaba. lo que fuera que viniese, cosa que ambos desconocían. Entre tanto, y lentamente, fueron formando un beso. Tímido e inseguro, pero lleno de torbellinos de emociones guardados por demasiado tiempo en sus corazones. Así es como debía ser todo.  
  
Y Luego, después de unos pocos segundos en que se separaron, para tomar aires, mientras jadeantes pero sonrientes trataban de convencerse de que no era un sueño.  
  
-Supongo que la espera valió la pena.-Suspiró Len, sonriendo frente a la imagen de quien hace pocos minutos encontraba solo una utopía, mientras Hao volvía a acercarse a él, a la vez que murmuró con voz cálida un -Así parece-  
  
Y entonces, nuevamente se unieron en un beso, esta vez más seguro. Hao pasó suavemente sus manos por su espalda, tibia al igual que todo su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir. Aquella calidez que le entregaba, y que lo reconfortaba tanto. Len a su vez pasó las manos por su cuello, aferrándose más al joven Asakura. No quería. no podía separarse de él...  
  
Hao siguió bajando por su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad. Le gustaba sentir su piel pálida en contacto con la suya. Entonces bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Len, quien se removió jadeante, mientras una larga cortina de pelo caía sobre él. Entonces solo sonrió. A decir verdad, era irónico como una gélida noche más se había convertido en eso. Una noche de frío y calor  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! No saben lo que me costó hacerlo. ._. esas escenitas REALMENTE no son mi especialidad, pero una escritora sabe escribir bien de todo. Además que mi orgullo de escritora sigue en pie (hablando en serio, esto de las apuestas me va a matar.) Je. y sobre la pareja de LenxHao. ¿Qué puedo decir? LA AMO! Se ven tan cute juntos ^_^ Además, son realmente muy pocas autoras las que escriben sobre esta pareja y quería que el mundo viera que no son una mala pareja, y que quedan muy kawaii juntos. Ahora, solo falta que ustedes le den la oportunidad a esto. No es tan malo, saben? Bueno, nadita más. y a ESA persona ._.U. Si te he decepcionado, gomen nasai, señorita. Pero una buena escritora sabe escribir de todo  
  
PD: Si alguien tiene fanarts LenxHao, por favor tengan compasión y convídenlos, por favor! T-T Juro que les voy a estar eternamente agradecida, y voy a hacer muchos miaus cuando los tenga. O sino, si alguien sabe de algún buen fic LenxHao, por favor notifíquenme (es que definitivamente de estos no se encuentran en muchos lados.)  
  
PD 2: Especiales agradecimientos a mi Nee-san, Ran, y a mi amiga Dark Lilith Evolution, quien es la culpable de que yo esté publicando esto  
  
PD 3: Por esto podrían calificarme como "Autora-Ryuuro-alternativa"?  
  
PD4: Ryuuro significa "Revelación"  
  
PD 5: Perdón por poner tantas PD  
  
._.-*:.*:.* R y U u R o N o R e N *.:*.:*-._. 


End file.
